Memories of Darkness
by Serb
Summary: Post WW2. Waking up in the Berlin Hospital, Herr Flick finds out that three years of his life are missing from his memory. Someone is out there to get him, and won't stop until they do. READREVIEW!
1. Missing memories

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
'Guten morgen, Herr. Are you alright?' a face towered above him.  
  
An old man, more than sixty years old, groaned and sat up. A sharp pain shot up his ribs. He opened his eyes, and found his vision blurry.  
  
'My glasses, please,' he choked out.  
  
Immediately, the familiar gold-tinted glasses were handed to him. He put them on, and looked at the doctor.  
  
The doctor recoiled from the old man's piecing stare behind those glasses. So cold eyes.....  
  
'Where am I?' asked the old patient, frowning.  
  
'You are at Berlin's main hospital. Do you remember anything?' The doctor gently probed.  
  
The patient looked down,' I'm Otto Flick, and I'm German, like you. How long have I been here?'  
  
'You were unconscious for three days.' The doctor answered.  
  
Otto Flick raised his eyebrows,' So I suppose this is Friday 18th of September? 1972?' he added sarcastically.  
  
Now it was the doctor's turn to frown,' No it's not 1972, but 1975. Are you alright Herr Flick?'  
  
Flick couldn't believe it. 1975? Why, that is 3 three years ahead!  
  
'You had a concussion, so it's no wonder that you don't remember some things. You stay back here and relax,' the doctor said, getting up to leave.  
  
'How did I come here?' Herr Flick asked, making the doctor turn around.  
  
'Apparently, a car hit you. However, it quickly passed and it had no registration,' the doctor said, and turned away.  
  
Herr Flick sat back in his bed and tried to sink it all in. He couldn't remember what happened in the last three years? Hit by a car? It was too much of a coincidence.  
  
After the Second World War, Herr Flick had escaped to Argentina and lived there for ten years. He returned back to Germany, working as a salesman. Some strange Senior Gestapo ending.  
  
He looked out of the window. The car had no registration number. It was well planned- somebody tried to get rid of him. But who?  
  
Otto suddenly felt a sharp sting on his hand. He looked down at it. There was a nasty scar running up on it, and looked a bit old. He frowned. He definitely didn't have this scar three years ago.  
  
Something was wrong. Something happened in the last three years.  
  
********  
  
Somewhere in a house, far away from the hospital, but still in Berlin, there was an aging man sitting in his office. He was well-to-do, and had a family of his own. There was also another man in the office, but dressed as a driver, probably the rich man's.  
  
'Herr? He is alive.' The driver said. He was also an old, stout man, serving for long years his employer.  
  
The well-to-do man looked up, the sunlight from the window tinting his snowy white hair into the color he used to have in his youth: goldish brown.  
  
'You have tried,' said the well-to-do man,' That snake could get through anything. You and I knew him, even from the war.'  
  
The driver chuckled,' Yes, he was a great fear: the Gestapo. It seems so strange that we used to be afraid of him- the "Herr Flick of the Gestapo".'  
  
The richer man gave a smile. He was in reality a gentle, soft-hearted man, who seems to easily bend to people's will. He was kind, charming and so cunning.  
  
'Nevertheless, we'll get him,' the rich man stood up,' We have all waited for so long..... for revenge.'  
  
His eyes were looking at a painting. How he loved art, his business. This particular golden hair woman in the painting reminded him so much of his wife.  
  
'My wife would be coming soon upstairs, so we could talk about this,' the rich man turned to the driver.  
  
The driver nodded quietly. Yes, revenge would finally befall on Herr Flick.  
  
Author's Note: So? What do you think? This is only chapter one. More chapters to come, won't be a long story. Can you guess who the last people were? I think it's easy. Oh well, I do wish I get some reviews, even if the story is a bit tiring. 


	2. Puzzling secrets

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
'Are you alright, Herr?' asked the doctor, leading Herr Flick out of the hospital.  
  
'Yes, yes, I just need to get out of the hospital,' grumbled the old man,' thank you.'  
  
He must get out of that hospital, it is driving him mad. There were so many mysteries that were left unsolved, he must know what is going on.....  
  
'Good-bye.' The doctor left him.  
  
Herr Flick gave a polite 'good-bye' back, and went away.  
  
He looked around: Berlin wasn't that much different from what he remembered. It was maybe a bit changed because of the construction, but it wasn't bad.  
  
Three years missing......can it be?  
  
Herr Flick looked down at his hand, and touched the scar again. It was calming down, but once he touched it, a rush of emotions filled him- pity, pain and.....fear?  
  
He limped over to a bench. Yes, the bad leg he had from his young days still bothered him, and he still needed a walking stick. Some strange memoir from his War days.  
  
Otto Flick examined the scar more carefully. It wasn't caused by a knife, but then by what? He frowned and looked closer. Could it be something else? It wasn't too thin to be caused by a knife, it was leading to one thing....fingernails.  
  
He swallowed. It was very bad. Somebody was eager to stop him from doing something.  
  
A pain shot up through Herr Flick's skull. A memory- only a quick, small window into the memory of the past he had forgotten: he was looking at someone with dark blue eyes. So familiar dark blue eyes, he saw them somewhere before, but where?  
  
********  
  
Somewhere in Berlin, in a richer house, there stood the owner, his wife and their driver (chauffeur). They were in the house's library, and having a discussion.  
  
'So, he's alive?' the woman asked. She was old, like her husband, and her usual golden hair became a shade of white and gray throughout the years.  
  
'Not for long, Helga,' her husband said,' I was thinking of a different tactic: poison?'  
  
'Too obvious,' said Helga, her eyes frowning. Even throughout the age when she became a mother, a cold streak ran through her features, gained from the army years.  
  
'Should we run him over again?' the driver (chauffeur) asked meekly.  
  
'Don't be silly, Eric, it was amazing that the police didn't notice you before,' Helga snapped,' some Colonel you were in Nouvion.'  
  
Eric Von Strohm looked insulted, but obeyed the mistress' wishes.  
  
'Now, now Helga, no need to loose your nerve again,' her husband soothed softly.  
  
She forced a smile,' You're right, Hubert, I have better things to do.' She shot a dirty look at the former Colonel, 'Leave us, please, Eric.'  
  
The chauffeur gave a nod and left the couple alone in the room. Helga turned towards her lifetime partner and husband.  
  
'I thought you were on my side, Hubert,' she said sweetly, but in strange way.  
  
'I am,' he answered firmly,' I'm also deeply shaken by Hans' death.'  
  
Helga snorted,' You don't sound like that.'  
  
Hubert shot her a cold look,' I loved Hans. Who couldn't love their own son?'  
  
Helga turned away.  
  
'Are you trying to make me feel like one of THEM again?' Hubert asked softly, but pain crept in his voice.  
  
'Like one of the gays? Remember, Hubert, the real reason you married me was because to hush it all up,' Helga answered back,' If you didn't, God knows what rumors would spread around you.'  
  
Hubert looked towards the window, but seemed to be watching an empty space,' I miss Hans.' He spoke softly.  
  
Helga lowered her eyes, but then looked up again, new energy of determination lighting the eyes,' Flick would pay, believe me. There is no such revenge done by a woman- especially by a mother.'  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating long! It was my birthday not long ago and I got sick on that day (some sweet memories, huh?). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Full of surprises! Please review, I need o get well! 


	3. Old friends

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
Herr Flick walked down the street until he came upon the little shop he owned. Good. It was still working. He walked towards the building, and unlocked the shop door. He went inside. There were little changes made during the last three years.  
  
Walking around the small, deserted shop, he went to a special set of stairs, that led up to his private chambers.  
  
Flick went upstairs, into his modest bedroom, occupied by one bed and a desk to write on. There was a wardrobe on the side of the room. Herr Flick limped towards it (he still carried the walking stick around) and opened it.  
  
He reached inside and pulled out his Gestapo black leather coat he used to wear such a long time ago. It was still beautiful and clean as ever.....it hadn't changed since the second great war....  
  
A rustle coming upstairs caught Herr Flick's sharp ears. He put the coat back in the wardrobe, and he walked quickly over to behind the door. Somebody was coming upstairs!  
  
Herr Flick raised his stick, prepared to strike. A small figure, clad in black entered the room. Flick almost jumped on the figure, when it turned around.  
  
'Don't attack! It is only me!' squealed the person. The person looked familiar....  
  
Herr Flick squinted at the small person behind his glasses. It couldn't be! After all these years!  
  
'Von Smallhousen?' Flick gasped,' Is it really you?'  
  
The former Gestapo partner smiled up at him, in his usual crawly way,' Of course it is me! I have heard about your accident! I came straight away to the hospital, but when they told me you left, I came here.'  
  
'But I haven't seen you since the end of the war.....' Flick was running out of words in shock.  
  
Von Smallhousen frowned,' Herr Flick, we have been seeing each other for the last three years! How could you have forgotten?'  
  
Flick groaned,' I had a concussion. The hospital told me I have suffered memory loss, of the last three years.'  
  
Von Smallhousen looked shocked. He lowered his voice to a whisper,' Then, my friend, you are in deep trouble. Do you know somebody is after you?'  
  
'I have figured it out, but I cannot say who,' Flick answered,' I have short sudden bursts of memories that fill me up with feelings of sorrow and fear. Who is after me?'  
  
'Some people whom you very well know,' Von Smallohusen said gravely.  
  
'Don't speak in riddles!' Flick snapped,' Tell me now!'  
  
'These are the Germans whom we spread fear from the war,' answered the small man.  
  
'What? Colonel Von Strohm and Gruber? They are still alive after all these years?' Flick asked incredulously.  
  
'Not only them,' answered Smallhousen.  
  
'Is it......Helga?' Flick choked, as Smallhousen nodded,' but why? What I have done to them?'  
  
'It is revenge.' Von Smallhousen stated,' For destroying something they all loved.'  
  
'What? ' Flick pressed on.  
  
Von Smallhousen looked up seriously,' For killing Gruber and Helga's son.'  
  
The door downstairs burst open, and some people were coming in. Flick, though still in shock, turned around, but Smallhousen caught him.  
  
'It is them,' Von Smallhousen whispered,' we must run!'  
  
Flick shook his head,' We can only hide.'  
  
They both ran into the wardrobe and crouched down among the coats. Herr Flick opened up the door a tiny bit, so as to see what is going on.  
  
The footsteps were getting louder, as they were going up the stairs. Then, with a swift landing, the people entered the room. Herr Flick leaned against the door to have a better view of what was going on.  
  
Three people entered the room. Flick leaned closer as gasped when he recognized the closest person next to him. It was Helga! Still lovely, even in her old age, with a tinge of tiredness towards her usual strictness. She was clad in a beautiful blue coat.  
  
'He's not here,' she said coolly.  
  
'Odd. I was sure he came here,' said an old man with a weaker gruff voice.  
  
Herr Flick was shocked to see that it was Colonel Von Strohm. He seemed not well off, unlike Helga. He was merely a chauffeur. That left only......  
  
'Look around here. He must be here somewhere,' came a familiarly soft voice only weakened by age: Gruber.  
  
Herr Flick looked at the supposedly leader of the lot in wonder. Still the soft-spoken former Lieutenant was there, a bit shy, but always so careful when dealing with people.  
  
How could the Lieutenant be so well off? It must be the paintings that he was so good at. He must have found work back at the art gallery after the war. Gruber's hair had gone a shade of pure white, Flick observed with some envy, unlike his own.  
  
'The wardrobe is a bit open,' Helga's dangerous voice sounded in the room.  
  
It was at that moment when Herr Flick wished his breathing would stop- which was a very silly idea, considered that he would die. He closed his eyes, somehow hoping this would pass. His steel nerves were long gone now....  
  
'What have we got here?' Came Von Strohm's voice, sneering above him.  
  
Author's Note: A cliffhanger! Come on, I hope this isn't boring! I hope I got the characters down correctly- they are old, and I feel as if I'm writing a pensioners' club! Come on, review! Please? 


	4. Cruel intentions

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
Herr Flick closed his eyes, hoping that Von Strohm didn't notice him. Unfortunately, he did.  
  
A looming round figure hauled Flick by the scruff of the neck like an animal, and threw him out onto the floor, into the light. Flick opened his eyes, and looked up at the other two figures standing above him.  
  
'Well done Eric,' Gruber spoke softly to the chauffeur, but then turned his attention to Flick,' Nice to see you again, Herr Flick.'  
  
Flick stared sharply back at the ex-Lieutenant. He had the nerve to speak to him like this?  
  
'A coward as always,' a female voice spoke behind him,' hiding in the wardrobe, trying to avoid the penalty.'  
  
Flick turned around to the direction of the voice. It belonged to Helga. How she changed! No longer a meek follower who stood up to him from time to time. Now, she radiated a power of pride, self-confidence and anger. The anger could clearly be seen through those ice blue eyes of hers.  
  
'I see you have your dog also with you,' Helga said coldly, indicating to Von Smallhousen, lying in a heap not far away.  
  
Smallhousen whimpered, but Von Strohm's boot kicked him roughly in the ribs to be quiet. This action surprised Herr Flick, for Colonel Von Strohm wasn't a physically rough man in the army. He was strict, greedy, but not a sadist.  
  
'I guess that the car didn't hit you hard enough,' Gruber said quietly, but the soft voice had an uncharacteristic edge to it,' we will make sure ourselves that you are dealt with.....properly.'  
  
The thing that surprised Herr Flick most of all was Gruber. In times like these, the gentle Lieutenant would usually be a nervous wreck. But now he was only being- calm.  
  
Herr Flick looked up at him. Gruber always had those interesting dark blue eyes. But now they looked so familiar.....  
  
A memory flashed though the mind of Herr Flick.  
  
***********  
  
(The memory......)  
  
It happened three years ago. Herr Flick had by chance met Helga in Berlin, after all these years. They accidentally bumped into each other in the street, and warmly greeted each other. They talked, of what they had been doing all these years. Herr Flick found out that Helga was well off, she married a man who was well in dealing with paintings, and had six children.  
  
As they talked, they walked towards her house. It was a lovely mansion, somehow a bit modest, but the garden at the front was beautifully tended. They walked toward the gate, and stopped. They were about to say goodbyes, when a voice called:  
  
'Mother, who is this with you?'  
  
A young man walked up to them, and politely gave his hand to be shaken by Herr Flick. When Flick saw who the young man looked like, he knew who Helga married.....it wasn't possible!  
  
'This is Herr Flick,' Helga informed her son, and turned back to Flick,' Herr Flick, this is Hans, our oldest son.'  
  
Hans now gave a smile, that Herr Flick knew that only one other person had the same smile.  
  
'You must have been the man that my parents used to talk about. You were an agent from the Gestapo?' Hans asked.  
  
Herr Flick was lost for words, because of who Hans looked like. Flick nodded.  
  
'I'd better get going,' Hans excused himself,' goodbye. A pleasure to meet you.'  
  
With those few words, Hans left. Herr Flick stared after him, but then snapped out, and turned to Helga.  
  
'Your son, he looks like his father.....' Flick mumbled,' quite the same looks and character.'  
  
'I'm glad you noticed that,' Helga smiled proudly,' Hans has taken military schooling. He is already a Captain in the Tank Squad.'  
  
Flick nodded and say a goodbye to her. They would meet again, perhaps Herr Flick would tell a story or two to Hans? Of course.  
  
As Herr Flick walked away, he couldn't shake off the feeling of how the man was so much like his father: they both had the same characteristics.....even Hans took up the Tank Squad like his father! He achieved a higher rank that his father though.  
  
Flick still couldn't believe that he had just seen the son of his beloved Helga and the gay ex-Lieutenant, Hubert Gruber.  
  
*********  
  
The memory just lasted for a second, but to him it was an hour. Herr Flick found himself hauled off the floor and pushed into a chair. He was tied down.  
  
'I expected you to put up a fight,' calmly said Gruber from the other side.  
  
'Hans.....you are angry because you lost your son.....' Flick choked out, his throat dry.  
  
Suddenly, Gruber narrowed his eyes in a suspicious way,' Oh, you speak his name now? ' his gentle voice was lowered to a deadly whisper that Flick never heard before coming from the Lieutenant,' How dare you? Hans trusted you, and you take him away. I guess the infamous Gestapo never taught the ways of trust and loyalty, did they?'  
  
Herr Flick felt that he was sweating. He had a reason to be nervous: there was a glint that he never saw in Gruber's eye before- hatred and disgust. But there was something more......  
  
'I know the Gestapo used torture as revenge,' Gruber gave a small, pained smile,' my torture was humiliation, as you, Herr Flick, so kindly forced upon me to keep silent.'  
  
Gruber took a small glinting thing out of his pocket, and Flick's eyes widened in fear when he saw what it was.  
  
'Do you fancy knives as a form of torture, Herr Flick?' Gruber asked, in a mockery of suggestiveness.  
  
Author's Note: Aahhh! Gruber is totally mad! I think he's swaying out of character, but hey, he's kid is dead! About Gruber's humiliation torture: do you remember in the episodes that whenever Herr Flick brings Gruber to his Gestapo quarters, he humiliates Gruber as to stay silent? First it is the compromising photo with Helga, then being delivered in his underwear..... Anyway, could you please review this modest cliffhanger? 


	5. Meeting Hans

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
Herr Flick's heart beat faster. The knife was so close to him, it almost grazed his cheek.....  
  
'That is enough,' came a quiet, firm voice behind them. It was Helga.  
  
'How could you let this murderer have mercy?' Gruber turned towards her.  
  
Herr Flick couldn't see Gruber's expression, but Helga's worried face showed that it was not good.  
  
'He will get what he deserves, don't you worry,' Helga immediately put on a cold mask of calmness,' But right now, we would like to know why....'  
  
Flick was confused, but Helga finished the question,' Why did you have to kill Hans? He trusted you.'  
  
All three of them were now facing him, all of their expressions cold and cruel. Never in his life had Herr Flick thought he would be in such a situation. He gathered up some strength to speak.  
  
'I don't understand. Believe me, I don't even remember-' Flick was cut off by Helga.  
  
'How dare you!' She growled,' You deny any knowledge that you killed him? Never had I thought that you would stoop so low, Herr Flick of the Gestapo!'  
  
Her growl had risen to yelling, and he never saw her like this before. Helga was during the war meeker around him, with a hidden strength. Now, the strength seemed to explode out, and consume him with her eyes that weren't made of cold ice but now of burning fire.  
  
'Believe me,' Herr Flick started, but his steely tone was wavering,' I cannot remember- '  
  
The next moment he found his head reeling and his cheek burning of the slap Helga gave him. He couldn't believe this: Helga slapped him! He just couldn't believe it.  
  
The other two men looked shaken, but not that badly.  
  
Helga seemed to rapidly compose herself, and gave Flick a sickeningly sweet smile that old people often give you.  
  
'It hurts, doesn't it?' Helga gently tilted up his face,' Poor Otto, you never had any experience of being a parent.'  
  
With each word, Helga's nails dug deeper and deeper into his skin.  
  
'You don't know the pain you have to suffer, emotionally, when you see your own child that carries your blood.....dead.' Helga's nails were now drawing blood.  
  
Helga was so cold, so calm, and so pained. He remembered a person who had such feelings, not so long ago......  
  
*******  
  
(A memory flashback, two and half years ago.....)  
  
Herr Flick had been invited to the Grubers' house, to have a look around. It was a lovely place, the halls neat and tidy, and an antique-looking library at the back chambers.  
  
It was when he came to the library, he saw a figure there. Flick came closer, and saw it was none other than Hans, full in his Captain uniform of the German army.  
  
Hans, looking so much like his father, was reading a book near one of the shelves, didn't notice Herr Flick come in, even with so much noise with his walking stick. Flick moved closer, interested what the young man was so engrossed in.  
  
'What are you reading?' Asked Flick.  
  
Hans seemed to snap into reality, noticing Herr Flick,' It's just something about Wagner, the composer.'  
  
'Ah yes, it is said that he was the one to inspire Hitler,' Herr Flick commented.  
  
'No wonder, they share the same ideas,' chuckled Hans.  
  
Herr Flick looked at his uniform,' In the war, there was another Captain, before Bertorelli. His name was also Hans.'  
  
'I know, my father told me,' spoke Hans, suddenly looking up at Flick,' I also heard, that you and my mother were well......aquainted.'  
  
Herr Flick raised an eyebrow,' They even told you that?'  
  
'Yes, but mother refuses to talk about it,' Hans said.  
  
There was a tension. Herr Flick decided to change the subject.  
  
'How many brothers and sisters do you have?' Herr Flick asked casually.  
  
'Three other brothers and two sisters,' Hans smiled,' I'm the oldest. Hubert (named after my father) is the second, and there is also Lisolette, the third child in the family. Fritz and Frederick are the fourth and fifth: they're twins. And the last is the sweet Lili, the family's pet. Father is rather attached to her- she's a lot like him, even if she looks like her mother.'  
  
'A rather large family,' Flick commented in wonder.  
  
Hans nodded,' But I'd like to ask you, Herr Flick, how was the Gestapo, back in the war?'  
  
Flick thought about this,' Well, I was privileged- I was the godson of Heinrich Himmler. Everyone feared me, except that pig-headed General Von Klinkerhoffen. We were rivals: when I was in disguise, he found an excuse to arrest me, and made sure nobody noticed I was from the Gestapo.'  
  
'I heard that you had an assistant: Von Smallhousen,' Hans inquired.  
  
'Yes,' Flick sneered,' He was an idiot who barely did things right. Doesn't he know that the Gestapo is serious work? '  
  
'I have to agree,' Said Hans simply.  
  
Herr Flick was surprised. Hans actually understood him! They have something in common. Flick suddenly realised how Hans' character was very like his mother's. He was intelligent, and could easily fool you to think that he's simple. Just like his mother: pretty and blonde on the outside, and a cunning cat on the inside.  
  
'Would you like to know some more?' Flick asked curiously.  
  
'Of course,' Hans smiled.  
  
And that is how Flick gained a good friend after all these years.  
  
*******  
  
Herr Flick blinked. He was still tied up, sitting in the chair.  
  
'You shame yourself, Herr Flick, for killing Hans,' Gruber said.  
  
Kill Hans? How could he do that? Why should he do it? Herr Flick's mind panicly buzzed with questions. Gruber eyes were fixed at Flick's. They were so cold, so unlike him, so much like Hans'.  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming upstairs to his room. Who could that be?  
  
Author's Note: Finally finished this chapter and another cliffhanger. Are they out of character? By the way, in German, Lily is spelled as Lili (Lili Marlen?). I'm planning for one of the children to enter the room next. Who should it be? I was planning for Lili to have an Oedipus complex (since she's so close to her father and Gruber's gayness may become twisted throughout the bloodline) but you may chose. Please review! 


	6. First threat

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
Gruber's eyes shifted to the door.  
  
'Quick! Someone's coming!' He slid to the door, and took out his gun.  
  
Helga did the same, pulling her war gun from her handbag and so did Von Strohm from his pocket. They all carefully listened to the footsteps coming closer, louder.....until a person stepped into the room.  
  
'Do not move,' Helga ordered, as she pressed a gun to the person's head.  
  
'Do not worry, mother, it is only me,' came an annoyed woman's voice.  
  
'Lili! What are you doing here?' Gruber scolded his youngest child.  
  
Herr Flick took a look at her. She was a lovely young woman, looking a lot like her mother: the same build, blonde hair, but only her eyes betrayed that she carried the blood of Gruber. The eyes were dark blue, like her father.  
  
She was dressed in a dark blue dress, matching her eyes. Herr Flick had immediately the feeling that he met her somewhere else before.  
  
'I was just following you, in case that you found the murderer,' she said softly, her gestures exactly like her father's.  
  
Her eyes caught the ones of Herr Flick, and she turned to him.  
  
'Good to see you again, Herr Flick,' she said politely and a bit coldly,' I expected you to be more devious, not to be caught so easily.' She shook her head sadly.  
  
Her reaction surprised Herr Flick, for she didn't act like her parents. She was so gentle, so soft, but she was also so innocently intelligent.  
  
A memory suddenly, painfully, flashed through his mind.  
  
********  
  
(Flashback on one year ago.....)  
  
'How do you think of these co-ordinates?' Hans showed the map in front of Herr Flick.  
  
They were back at Gruber's home, and Hans came for a visit. He always sent letters back to his home, but also to Herr Flick. Flick was one of Hans' admiration's, Hans always was amazed by people of great cunning and intelligence, but also of bravery, even though Herr Flick wasn't that brave ( he did face a firing squad without a blindfold). Hans' younger brother, Hubert, was a real admirer of pure cunning, but oddly he didn't like Herr Flick.  
  
'Very accurate,' Herr Flick raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the co-ordinates on the shooting graph,' and you solved all this in a few minutes?'  
  
Hans smiled a bit bashfully,' My father taught me Mathematics before I went to school. I was always a bit ahead of others in class. '  
  
No wonder, Gruber obviously was preparing Hans to follow his father's footsteps: to be in tanks corps.  
  
'He also taught, not only me, but all of us brothers and sisters, to have a great knowledge I arts. I remember when I was seven years old, he would tell me, " This is Rembrant's work. You could tell because he mainly paints priests that sink into the dark shadows of the background behind them.....",' Hans said thoughtfully.  
  
Flick was amazed by what Gruber was able to teach his children. He half- expected for Gruber to go about his business, not really caring for his family, but obviously the ex-Lieutenant played an important role in the children's lives.  
  
Suddenly, into the room came a young girl, just above the age of maturity, who had a very shy manner.  
  
'What is it, Lili?' asked Hans gently.  
  
Lili gave a worried look,' Father wishes to speak to you. Its about your army work.'  
  
'Excuse me,' Hans politely told Herr Flick, and left the room.  
  
'So, how is the work going?' Lili tried an attempt to strike a conversation.  
  
Before Flick could answer, he heard voices in the next room.  
  
'What do you mean, they will not upgrade your standard?' Said a familiar, old voice that was currently quarrelsome, as it could even during the war, but was rarely used.  
  
'They say I'm too young,' came Hans' voice.  
  
'Too young! Great Napoleon Bonaparte was made a General at a young age, and this was all according to his intelligence,' Gruber's voice drew closer.  
  
The two men strode into the library. Gruber was old, but some hints of his darker hair clung to his white, as a badge of his youth not yet quite gone.  
  
'Hello, Herr Flick,' Gruber said a bit coldly to him. Gruber didn't get on quite well with the ex-Gestapo member.  
  
'But how am I going to get them to give me a higher rank? You know that Colonel Von Bracksen wouldn't give me it!' Hans said.  
  
'Von Bracksen?' Herr Flick asked in a amazement,' Wasn't he a Major, during the war?'  
  
'Yes.' Gruber said shortly.  
  
'Hmmm.....I may have a talk with him. He always used to fear me, and it wasn't because I was from the Gestapo,' Herr Flick spoke thoughtfully.  
  
Gruber raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but Hans' eyes shone with delight.  
  
'You do not really have to go to see him. You could just tell me what I could do, since you know him well enough,' Hans said modestly.  
  
Flick shook his head,' No, that man would never listen to reason, but he would listen to me.'  
  
Just as Gruber was about to say something, Lili must have sensed a danger, because she walked over to him.  
  
'Father, please, let him try,' Lili pleaded softly, taking her father's hand in hers.  
  
The effect was amazing: Gruber immediately softened and cooled down.  
  
'Don't worry,' Herr Flick smirked,' It will work.'  
  
And it did. He went to speak to that Von Bracksen, right in that old frog's very office. How Von Bracksen was shocked! At first, he tried to act tough and merciless, but then was reduced to nothing under Herr Flick's steely gaze.  
  
It was all over after a few minutes, and Hans finally got his rank of Major. He was dismissed, but Herr Flick was kept back.  
  
'I am warning you, Herr Flick,' growled Von Bracksen,' you will not be able to protect the boy all the time. And it would be your fault.'  
  
'I am waiting for that moment,' answered Flick curtly, and left them room, the curse still hanging in the air.  
  
Flick was afraid, yes, something could happen to Hans, but when he saw the young man's face, he felt worthy and proud for the first time after a long while in his life.  
  
How he should have paid more heed to that old frog's words.  
  
*****  
  
'I still don't understand: why did you kill Hans?' Lili frowned at Herr Flick in confusion.  
  
'I.....don't know,' Herr Flick confessed numbly.  
  
He looked up at her, and a flicker of understanding seemed to show in her features. Could she know about his memory loss?  
  
'Why is he denying so much?' Lili asked.  
  
'He is from the Gestapo,' Helga sighed,' they are used to lie.'  
  
Herr Flick was about to make a cruel remark back, when another memory flashed through his mind.  
  
Author's Note: We are coming close to the truth! I know this story is a bit boring, but please bear with me! If you have any ideas or questions, please tell me! Come on, I really need reviews! They give me strength! 


	7. Tight around the collar

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
This memory took place three weeks ago, when Herr Flick was still living his normal life.  
  
It was one afternoon, and he was closing his shop. But suddenly, Hans came in. Hans looked afraid and a bit wild eyed, his Captain uniform a bit torn. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Panic filled up Flick's veins when he saw Hans like that. Hans stumbled to him and leaned on the counter. Otto Flick grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
'What happened? What is wrong?' whispered Herr Flick with worry. The young man was very close with him.  
  
Hans choked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
'Lock the door,' he rasped.  
  
Flick limped to the door quickly, and locked it.  
  
'We must stay quiet,' Hans whispered, grabbing Herr Flick by the arm.  
  
He hauled Flick to sit down on the floor behind the counter. He clamped a hand over Flick's mouth and seemed to be listening very carefully, straining his ears to hear if someone's coming. Then, with a relaxed sigh, he released Herr Flick's mouth.  
  
Herr Flick seemed to get irritated.  
  
'Why aren't you speaking? Who did this to you?' He spoke angrily in a hushed voice.  
  
'Traitors.....all of them,' Hans was deep in thought, and he spoke in anger.  
  
'Who?' Flick asked.  
  
Hans' eyes glinted mysteriously,' Him.'  
  
********  
  
Herr Flick was brought back sharply into the present, and his scar on his hand stung sharply. He was so close to the truth, so close.....  
  
'Helga, Eric, Lili, leave me alone with him,' he heard Gruber's voice say.  
  
Focus returned into Herr Flick's eyes to the scene in front of him. Helga looked angry and suspicious of Gruber, but the daughter and Von Strohm were more obedient.  
  
'Now, Hubert- ' Helga stepped forward, but Gruber cut her in.  
  
'Do not worry, he won't be dead.....by the time I'm done with him,' Gruber said softly.  
  
Helga shot him a calculating look, but then turned around, and left the room with the others. Once the door shut behind them, Gruber slowly turned around to face Herr Flick. The expression on his face was unreadable.  
  
Herr Flick stared back straight into the ex-Lieutenant's eyes, hoping the man still had a fear of him. To Flick's unfortunate hopes, he wasn't. Gruber just looked at him even more calmly.  
  
'Finally, we are alone,' Gruber stated, looking around the room.  
  
'So?' Asked Flick daringly.  
  
Gruber paused, then said, 'Are you afraid?'  
  
'What of?'  
  
Gruber's eyebrows shot up in surprise,' You have killed my son, are tied up in a chair and you are not afraid?'  
  
'I know only one thing: I didn't kill your son,' Herr Flick answered coldly.  
  
Gruber sighed,' Have you no shame?'  
  
'I'm serious. I do not remember since that accident when the car hit me-' Herr Flick tried to explain, but then Gruber's hand shot out and clasped his arm, tightly, painfully.  
  
Gruber lowered himself to Herr Flick's level of hearing, and spoke in his ear,' You even dare to come up with a lie that you couldn't remember anything? And one more thing: that "car accident" was meant to kill you. I thought you knew that.'  
  
Herr Flick gasped in pain as Gruber's hand tightened around his arm. He also suddenly realised who set up the 'accident'.  
  
'You did it!' Herr Flick whispered in horror.  
  
At the same moment, Gruber's nails dug so deeply into Flick's skin, that Flick felt his blood leaking out from beneath his coat and staining it.  
  
'You Gestapo have fantastic minds, don't you?' Gruber spoke with uncharacteristic sarcasm edging his voice.  
  
He released Flick's arm, and Flick's breathed in relief. Gruber just looked in mock pity at Flick.  
  
'Poor you,' he tutted,' I also have to deliver a bit more pain myself.'  
  
With that, he pulled out the small knife that he threatened Herr Flick before with. Panic seized Flick.  
  
'You can't use it,' he choked,' you're not allowed.....'  
  
'I won't hurt you......much,' Gruber gently fingered the blade in fascination,' But I can't resisting to give you just a BIT of pain.'  
  
'I never thought you had the heart to do it,' Flick spoke bitterly, heart thumping in his chest.  
  
'You will never know what the memories of the Russian Front can cause in a man,' Gruber spoke, a haunting shadow filling his eyes, and also immediately disappearing as soon as they had come.  
  
With that last comment, he dug the blade into Herr Flick's hands, bursting the skin with blood.  
  
Thankfully at that moment, memories flooded Herr Flick's mind, distracting him from the pain of the knife tearing his skin.  
  
*******  
  
'Who is a traitor?' Flick had urged Hans to tell him, back in the memory from where it had stopped.  
  
'I don't even understand how he had gotten accepted to the army,' Hans spoke to himself in disbelief.  
  
Flick thought for a while. Then, somebody came up in his thoughts.  
  
'It's Von Bracksen, isn't it? He threatened me before, I was a fool not to notice it,' Flick cursed himself.  
  
Hans just stayed quiet, not answering.  
  
'Come on, say it. Oh, they really are going to sign him out of the army,' Herr Flick mused.  
  
Hans seemed to snap back to reality,' Who?'  
  
'Von Bracksen of course!' Flick spoke irritably.  
  
But Hans still had the confused look on his face. He seemed about to say something, when he was interrupted by the sound of the door being barged to open.  
  
Herr Flick quickly stood up, and dragged Hans upstairs. Their landed in Herr Flick's rooms, and the only place they could hide was the wardrobe. He shoved Hans inside, along with himself. They closed the wardrobe just in time, when the door downstairs was barged out of its hinges.  
  
Herr Flick and Hans waited, their breathing accelerating from fear. The footsteps grew closer.....closer.....  
  
The person came upon landing. The footsteps paused. Herr Flick leaned his ear to the door of the wardrobe. Then, like a hound, the footsteps paced around the room searching for clues. They paused again.  
  
Flick listened more carefully. The footsteps were coming towards the wardrobe!  
  
Hans didn't have a gun, nor did he, so he just waited for the worst that Von Bracksen would find them.  
  
The wardrobe opened and the person was revealed. It wasn't Von Bracksen.  
  
Author's Note: Wheee! Another cliffhanger! By the way, Gruber is a bit mad, isn't he? About the Russian Front: don't you remember Gruber was there? That is why he came to Nuvion: he suffered a nervous breakdown at the Front and was delivered here. It is true that it was a nightmare for the both sides at the Front. Kindly review, my readers! We are close to the end! 


	8. Last pieces of the puzzle

Memories of Darkness  
  
Author's Note: At last, another 'Allo 'allo story is out! This story is happening AFTER WW2, about 30 years ahead (which is 1975). There are no French people or British involved (sorry Cheo) but mainly focused on what happened to the Germans. Our main character is Herr Flick (gasp!) who wakes up in a hospital with some injuries, with the last three years missing from his memory. He finds out somebody tried to kill him, but slowly, the pieces are coming back.....  
  
The characters are belonging to the series, not me, but there may be certain ones that belong to me. This is happening in Germany.  
  
///////////////  
  
It was Von Strohm.  
  
'You!' Gasped Herr Flick.  
  
Von Strohm clutched at his gun, and pointed it towards the two, 'Get out.' He ordered.  
  
Hans and Flick raised their arms, and stepped out of the wardrobe. Von Strohm gave a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
'Well, well, Captain Hans Gruber and ex-Gestapo agent Herr Otto Flick hiding in the cupboard,' chuckled Von Strohm,' how interesting.'  
  
'You will not get to the family money by killing me,' Hans said calmly.  
  
Von Strohm stepped forward and looked straight into Hans' eyes.  
  
'You are too brave,' Von Strohm said softly,' And your parents were cowards when they were in the army. It is amazing how they were able to....produce such a child as you.'  
  
'You are disgracing yourself as an ex-Colonel of the German Army by killing another officer of the same army,' Hissed Hans.  
  
'Oh, but it is not I who wants to kill you,' Said Von Strohm.  
  
'Then who is it?' Asked Flick, talking for the first time after being caught.  
  
'None of your business,' growled the ex-Colonel, cocking the gun.  
  
Hans grew pale.  
  
'It's someone I know, isn't it? Someone close,' whispered Hans, realization dawning.  
  
'I can only say that it is strictly "family business",' Von Stohm spoke,' Goodbye Hans.'  
  
With those last words, he fired.  
  
*******  
  
Herr Flick gained back consciousness to the present with a cry of pain. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were marred with cuts, and red blood cover his scar.  
  
He lifted his head and saw the Gruber was just gently wiping the blood off the small blade.  
  
'I know who killed your son,' Herr Flick spoke quietly.  
  
Gruber froze, and stopped wiping the blade. He turned towards Flick with an unreadable face.  
  
'Good.' He said simply.  
  
He walked towards the door, and let the others in. Helga, the first one to step in, was halted by her husband.  
  
'He admits.' Gruber informed.  
  
'No, I don't!' Yelled Herr Flick,' It was HIM!'  
  
Somehow, he just couldn't say the name. It was too unbelievable to be true.  
  
'Eric, take your gun out,' Helga spoke, as Von Strohm obeyed her.  
  
But Gruber halted him, shaking his head,' No, I'll do it.....this time.'  
  
The last bits of memories swiveled back into Herr Flick's mind.  
  
*******  
  
As Von Strohm fired, Hans fell back, down as a doll onto the floor. He was grabbing Flick's hand, and as he fell, his fingernails dug into his skin, and left the nasty scar on Flick's hand.  
  
'Hans!' Herr Flick cried out.  
  
He dropped to his knees, and held Hans' head. The bullet shot straight through Hans' chest into the young Captain's heart. He breathed heavily.  
  
'It was him!' Hans gasped,' I know who it was!'  
  
'This scene reminds me so much of the formed Captain Hans Geering we lost during the war,' Von Strohm sighed,' it was a pity: a good friend of mine. You will be the one accused, Herr Flick, not me.'  
  
Herr Flick didn't even realize when Von Strohm left the room. Only he was left there, holding Hans Gruber.  
  
'Who was it?' Herr Flick asked quietly.  
  
'Hubert,' whispered Hans the last dying word.  
  
Hans grew limp in Flick's arms and life passed out of him. Herr Flick was left all alone, holding the dead body of a young man whom he thought of as to be a guardian to him. Sorrow took over Flick as the older man grew silent.  
  
*******  
  
Herr Flick dragged himself to reality as Gruber cocked his gun and placed it against his forehead.  
  
'It was you all along,' growled Herr Flick, 'You were the one to have an arranged killing of your son.'  
  
Gruber stood shocked still, and then scowled at Herr Flick.  
  
'How dare you?' Gruber hissed,' To say that I have killed my own son.'  
  
'Hans said it was you,' Herr Flick bit back.  
  
'I do not have to listen to this,' Gruber said coldly,' farewell, Herr Flick.'  
  
The gun fired, and Herr Flick fell limp against the chair, the life drained out of him. Gruber, shaking, put the gun away.  
  
'It is done,' Helga whispered quietly.  
  
Everyone silently left the room. The only ones left were the dead body of Herr Flick and the knocked out Von Smallhousen, who would live to tell the tale that no one would believe.  
  
*********  
  
It was not many hours later, in a small street somewhere in Berlin, Von Strohm impatiently waited for someone. It was the street where poor people lived, where crime was a common thing and nothing surprised anyone.  
  
Von Strohm spotted a familiar person whom he was supposed to meet. It was a young man, slimly built, had his mother's icy blue eyes and light blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and was neatly tied back. You could see that he had his father's blood in his viens, by some familiar shape in his face. The long hair he kept was under the very influence of his father, who wanted him to have long, well kept hair, just as the father had before he joined the army.  
  
'Well done, Von Strohm, well done,' came the young man's icy voice,' No one even suspected.'  
  
'Anything for you, Herr Gruber,' Von Strohm answered humbly.  
  
'You put the blame on Herr Flick?' Questioned the young man.  
  
'Yes, as you ordered,' Von Strohm answered back.  
  
'You are loyal to me,' It was a statement, not a question,' and yet.....I have no use for you.'  
  
Von Strohm looked seriously afraid and shocked,' How could you order to kill your own brother, Herr Gruber? Hans was a good member of the family.'  
  
'Yes, my father even mentioned for me to join the army. I have more....intelligent things to do. I am different from my father, even if I proudly bear his first name,' young Hubert Gruber said.  
  
'But why?' Von Strohm weakly asked.  
  
'Let's just say this: Hans was getting too close with my affectioned one,' Hubert said,' And I definitely cannot let anyone know about this,' Von Strohm was no really frightened,' otherwise, think of the family's shame. You were a loyal member of the family, Von Strohm, I salute you.'  
  
Hubert quickly whipped out his gun, and shot Von Strohm. The older man slumped down, dead. Hubert calmly stepped over him, and carefully placed the gun in Von Strohm's hand, to look like suicide.  
  
'The poor man was haunted by the memories of the war,' Said Hubert, in mock pity,' he couldn't stand living anymore.'  
  
Hubert's eyes suddenly glazed over.  
  
'You are out of the way, Hans, and only father is left. I will get rid of you too....and you, Lili my dear, shall be mine forever,' Hubert smirked to himself.  
  
The young man dissapeared into the night of the street.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Yes, finally, the ending! Very mixed up and stupid, I know. It was actually Hans' younger brother, Hubert ( he was mentioned in one of the chapters) who ordered to have him killed. Do you remember when I said that I wanted to make one of the children have a complex, since Gruber's gayness may become twisted throughout the bloodline? Well, Hubert was in love with Lili: yes, the very Lili, his sister. Sick, isn't it? Oh well, flame, criticize or hate me, but please just review! 


End file.
